


Medallion

by wOnderOus_wOrlds



Series: Kaminari Denki's Kaleidoscope of Colors [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa needs coffee, Amber from Class 1-A's POV, Assassin Kaminari Denki, Class 1-A centric, Kaminari Denki Needs a Hug, Kaminari Denki-centric, Ooc Kaminari Denki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wOnderOus_wOrlds/pseuds/wOnderOus_wOrlds
Summary: Medallion- A Companion to AmberKaminari Denki is made out of puzzle pieces, but Class 1-A could've never imagined what the full puzzle would reveal.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta & Kaminari Denki, Class 1-A & Kaminari Denki, Karma Akabane & Kaminari Denki, Nagisa Shiota & Kaminari Denki, Nagisa Shiota & Karma Akabane
Series: Kaminari Denki's Kaleidoscope of Colors [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828180
Comments: 19
Kudos: 453





	Medallion

Denki Kaminari was weird, Class 1-A accepted that. Kaminari was a bunch of puzzle pieces that don’t make sense, that just don’t connect. No matter how you rearrange them, no matter how you  _ shove _ them together, they never make sense. 

That’s why Class 1-A was confused. At first it started off with Ashido. Ashido was Kaminari’s best friend, or one of them. Kaminari  _ somehow _ got along with  _ everyone _ in Class 1-A. It was pure witchcraft, seeing as she didn’t like everyone, and she’s a social butterfly.

It was  _ okay _ not to like everyone, but at times, it seems like Kaminari never understood that. It seemed like Kaminari thought he was  _ forced _ to like everyone, which was ironic, because if anything, people would be forced to like  _ him. _

Mina didn’t mean it in a bad way, of course not. But Kaminari seemed to  _ gullible _ . He was like a puppy everyone wanted to protect, especially in his Whey-mode. His emotions were on his sleeve, they always were.

Of course, why would tonight be any different?

It was about 12 o’clock when she found Kaminari in the common room. There was a thunderstorm outside and lightning was coming down frequently. The rain was pouring yet it couldn’t be heard from the soundless dorm. Mina saw Kaminari sitting on the couch, shivering slightly. Kaminari’s normally perfect styled hair was fuzzy in a way that Mina had only seen when he overloaded. His eyes were frazzled and unfocused, his breathing uneven. 

It seemed as Kaminari was having a panic attack.

As soon as Mina took a step, she felt Kaminari’s eyes zoom and focus solely on her. It was a weird gaze. A gaze that made her feel hunted, like a weak child or a rabbit next to a fox. But obviously, Kaminari couldn’t hurt her, right? Nonetheless, it made Mina tread  _ extremely _ carefully. Yes, she was Kaminari’s best friend, but she knew practically next to nothing about him. Kaminari never hung out after school or came to their study sessions (something Bakugou never stopped assaulting him about). She didn’t even know about Kaminari’s family or what he did before UA. Mina knew he went to Kunugigaoka, but she didn’t know which class. After the Moon blew up, the class rosters were never revealed for the students’ safety.

Mina walked to the kitchen tentatively, measuring each step and trying to make them at least a bit quieter. But the steps sounded like booms in the silence of the dorm. Kaminari’s eyes seemed to follow wherever she went, like a creepy halloween painting.

Mina felt a twitch of her lips, did she really just compare her best friend to one of those horrible halloween paintings?

Kaminari spoke, startling her out of her thoughts, “Couldn’t sleep, Ashido?”

Mina had always insisted to Kaminari that he could call her by her first name, but for some reason Kaminari refuses, it’s boggled her for ages. It’s obvious that Kaminari’s from a strict hosehold. He eats as if it’s his last, he’s hesitant to open the fridge or ask questions, but he’s seemingly carefree with everything else. He has manners, but doesn’t make them so apparent that it’s overbearing, all in all, Kaminari was ridiculously balanced. Now thinking about it, Mina got suspicious. Nonetheless, she smiled sweetly and nodded, “Yeah, basically. USJ was scary, you know?”

Kaminari’s  _ amber _ eyes warmed with understanding, “Yeah… It was tough.”

Mina knows that everyone avoids talking about USJ, but what did Kaminari even do? They had all told their respective stories, but Kaminari’s just came up… blank. “What are you doing awake, Denks?”

Kaminari grimaced, “The storm.”

“Are you afraid of it…?” Kaminari never really discussed his fears, so Mina didn’t know what to expect.

Kaminari shook his head, pain flashing through his eyes as Mina heard thunder cackle, “Sensory overload… Thunderstorms have a lot of electricity because of the lightning so…"

“Oh,” Mina said, “That must suck, Denks. Want a hug?” One thing that Mina found is that even though Kaminari was like a distrustful puppy, he was a  _ touchstarved _ distrustful puppy. That made everything more complicated since Kaminari seemed to constantly debate whether physical contact was nice or rude. Luckily, he never directly shied away from nice contact, but Mina was always one to give him a heads-up.

Mina tried not to feel the wave of disappointment that crashed over her when Kaminari refused. “No, sorry. There’s so much electricity around me, I don’t want to accidentally shock you.”

Mina knew that accidental shocking was something Kaminari doesn’t do a lot. When he was surprised (which was rare, Mina noted-) he would shock someone to the point where their limbs lock, and then apologize profusely. So, luckily Mina understood why Kaminari rejected the hug, “That’s fine. Just tell me when you need one.”

“Thanks, Ashido.”

Kaminari’s gratitude is always sincere.

* * *

Jirou shouldn’t be so surprised that Kaminari has friends. Friends out of 1-A, that is. But Kaminari never talks about  _ anyone _ , so it does unfortunately come as a shock when he does have other friends. 

Kaminari’s two friends came to pick him up from school, strangely enough, saying things like, ‘you would’ve been late to the study session!’. That, again, has Jirou shocked because Kaminari  _ studies _ ?? And still manages to fail nearly every test thrown at them? Forgive her for being skeptical, but  _ it didn’t make sense. _

The two friends in question were male. One was petite and lady-like. He had bright blue eyes with equally as bright blue hair. When he smiled, he had slight fangs, which Jirou guessed was part of his quirk. Overall, the blue one looked harmless. But the other one? Not at all. The other one has a threatening smirk on his face, his slightly darker amber eyes glistened with mischief. 

Kaminari must’ve noticed Jirou staring because he smiled at her and signaled her to come over. “Karma, Nagisa, this is Jirou. Jirou, this is Karma and Nagisa.” 

The redhead stuck out his hand, “Akabane Karma.”

The blue-haired boy merely smiled timidly, “I’m Shiota Nagisa.”

Jirou shook Akabane’s hand stiffly. It was weird that Kaminari called them by their first names but then didn’t dare utter Class 1-A’s first names. Jirou concluded that they must be important people to Kaminari.

Kaminari smiled sheepishly, “I did plan to introduce them to the class one time, but everyone was busy. Unluckily,” Kaminari shot a glare at them, “They decided to drop by unannounced today.”

Akabane rolled his eyes, “ _ Unluckily,” _ He mocked.

“Karma!” Kaminari sighed, “There was absolutely no reason for this  _ wonderful _ visit.”

“Yeah, wonderful,” Shiota muttered sarcastically. 

“Anyway, it’s nice to meet you, Jirou-san,” Shiota said, “I’m afraid we’ll have to take Denki now.”

“Okay, make sure not to hit the books too hard,” Jirou teased.

Akabane smirked, “We aren’t planning to  _ kill _ him or anything.” 

Jirou took note that the word kill was somehow emphasized, but they were gone before she could comment on it.

She didn’t let Kaminari just get taken by villains, did she?

* * *

Bakugou Katsuki didn’t know what was up with Kaminari but it was fucking weird. The idiot seemed to smart, yet so dumb. He was impossible to figure it out and that frustrated Katsuki to no end. 

“Kaminari’s strange,” blurted Pinky-Ass one day, “He’s so normal that it  _ hurts _ .”

Katsuki had to admit that Racoon-Eyes had a point. Kaminari was  _ utterly _ average or below in nearly  _ everything _ . He wasn’t above, nor outstanding, he didn’t call anyone’s attention other than the endless talking or squeezing of Ojiro’s tail, and he was pretty decent at social interaction.

After USJ, this classroom is 50 shades more fucked up then it was supposed to, but Kaminari stayed the same. He was like an anchor, unmovable, only movable by force. Except the fact that US- _ fucking- _ J wasn’t able to faze Kaminari, then Katsuki’s stunned at what could faze him.

Frog-Bitch instantly agreed, “He’s unaffected by the villain attacks, ribbit.”

Deku said, “He’s probably got a therapist, like you know, we were  _ suggested _ to do.”

“Who needs a fucking therapist?” Katsuki spat, “I don’t need to give an innocent person a load of my bitchy-ass bullshit.”

“Okay, we get it, Blasty,” Racoon-Eyes said, “You’re Mr. Independent.”

“Damn right I fucking am.”

Earphone Jack-Ass then decided to mention, “You guys met his friends, right?”

“ _ Denks has friends?” _ the chewed up wad of gum asked skeptically.

Lazy Ears nodded, “They were a bit suspicious.”

Round Cheeks glanced at Jack-Ass, “What were their names?”

“Shiota Nagisa and Akabane Karma.”

“Akabane?” Bob the builder asked, “As in Akabane Co?”

Everyone’s heard of Akabane Company. For some reason, they’re weirdly popular and everyone’s sure that not even the company themselves know how.

“Okay, first of all, Akabane’s already shady,” Floaty stated, “But we need more information to make an assumption.”

“We can ask-” Deku was cut off as Phone Charger entered.

“Ask what?” Kaminari asked, “What’s going on?”

Bakugou shrugged.

“We heard that Jirou met Akabane-san and Shiota-san!” Pinky exclaimed, “I want to meet your friends too, Denks!”

Kaminari furrowed his brows in confusion, “Then why not ask instead of whispering creepily about them?”

They were all caught red-handed, yet Katsuki couldn’t bring it to himself to be ashamed.

“Uh, u-um,” Deku stuttered, attempting to recover after being involuntarily murdered by words, “We were curious.”

“ _ Curious, _ ” Kaminari echoed blankly, before his Amber eyes brightened, taking the answer easily, “Okay!”

Class 1-A -sans Bakugou- let out a sigh of relief. Katsuki saw right through that trick, Kaminari was an idiot but he wasn’t a dumbass. Katsuki knew they had just made Kaminari suspicious, and now, he fears the consequences.

* * *

In hindsight, Aizawa should’ve known something was up with his class the moment they were sneaking glances at Kaminari and muttering, but of course, it never crossed his mind why.

Until he was told the truth.

Suddenly everything fell into place. Kaminari’s failure felt too practiced, rehearsed, and that’s when Aizawa realized that’s because it was. The class must’ve caught on before him with all the muttering and sneaky-glances.

That had Aizawa disheartened, how could children find out before him? But if course, his class was smart, and they spent more time with Kaminari then Aizawa would ever be able to safely.

But now knowing what Kaminari is, Aizawa’s forced to see him in a new light. Everyone and their moms knows who Amber is and his ‘clan’ if they paid attention to the underworld. But Aizawa never had to confront nor entertain the idea of an assassin being in his class. This was the first time.

He notices things about Kaminari he hadn’t noticed before. The way the student is always restraining himself, always pushing himself to be  _ weak. _ Aizawa notices how much of a toll this has on Kaminari.

But he also has to face the fact that Kaminari has a mission. If he puts too much attention on the assassin, others can notice what he does and jeopardize the mission. From what Aizawa concluded with information from the underworld (or underground-) Amber is a child that is for hire. Forced to kill, yet finishes the job gracefully with no spite.

Does that really match the tired, depressed, teen named Kaminari Denki that he’s seeing?

Amber is a force to be reckoned with in the field, nearly perfect control of their quirk and yellow, molten, terrifying eyes, Amber was a perfect assassin.

But Kaminari Denki? Kaminari Denki was all but a child that needed help, assistance in how to get out of the darkness he was born into. Instead of his eyes being yellow, molten and terrifying, they’re medallion and broken.

Aizawa can’t save this kid without jeopardizing his mission, he’s going to have to live with the fact that he couldn’t save someone  _ again. _

Aizawa wonders how much of Kaminari Denki is Amber, how much is a mask, and how much is actually Denki.

That’s a mystery for another day.

* * *

Class 1-A had to face the truth.

There was a reason Kunugigoaka’s records weren’t released that year, and that was because of Class 3-E. Class 3-E, the kids that were molded into perfect weapons in less than a year. No one remembered about them until they stumbled upon them or they were forced to. Unfortunately for Class 1-A, it was the latter.

It wasn’t easy learning someone that you thought of dumb, endlessly teased, and had no control over their quirk, was one of the most terrifying assassins in E-Class. It was hard to digest, and Class A had mixed feelings.

Ashido was sobbing, “Why didn’t he tell us? Were we untrustworthy?”

Looking back, Ashido would’ve said that she was too emotional, but she still thought about those statements today. Was she not to be trusted?

“No,” Yaoyorozu smiled sadly, “I’m sure it was a mission.”

“If it was then- he- he failed!”

“He didn’t save Bakugou!” Hagakure said, “He could’ve, he could’ve at least been there-” She was hugged by Uraraka in pity as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Suddenly the door opened.

Kaminari came walking in, pausing only briefly at the scene. Kaminari looked horribly. His eyes were weary and tired. A frown that Class 1-A didn’t normally see framed his features.

“You are a part of Class 3-E,” Kirishima stated.

Kaminari sighed, a completely new side to Class 1-A showing as he answered, “Yes.”

It was clear that Kaminari needed -and wanted- a break, and the blonde seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Everything went downhill when Ashido said, “You could’ve saved Bakugou!”

Kaminari clenched his fists, looking down as his eyes seemed to get watery, “I tried-”

“You should’ve tried hard-”

Kaminari  _ snapped _ , “ Don’t even try saying that to me! Did you know how hard I tried?! How hard I tried to protect you guys?! Some things- no,  _ everything  _ \- is out of my control Ashido! Do you know how that feels? Every time you try something that  _ wasn’t even your choice to do in the first place _ , you’re constantly blamed for the failure? Do you know how it feels  _ to be a bystander of your own life? _ ”

That last sentence sent Kaminari spiralling, sobbing,  _ breaking _ right in front of Class 1-A. Shattering in a way they hadn’t seen before.

Luckily, since Class 1-A was emotionally incompetent for this situation, one of Kaminari’s friends came. Someone they recognized as Nagisa Shiota, “Denki!”

They watched as Shiota took their classmate into his arms, comforting him in a way Class 1-A could only wish. “Denki, Denki, ssh, it’s okay. It’s Nagisa. Everything’s okay, Denki it’ll all be okay.”

A startling realization crashed upon Class 1-A, the realization that Kaminari was trapped in a hellhole that they weren’t making any better.

A hellohole they couldn’t  _ change _ . 

Kaminari looked up at them, and for once, they noted that his eyes weren’t Amber, no, they were  _ medallion. _

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write, and actually somewhat highly requested xd. I wasn't expecting the success Amber had, since it was more me rambling then anything else. Some comments on there said that they'd like to see more of the world of Amber, I hope I gave you a sneak peek through someone else's eyes this time :). Thank you for reading! I hope you like it!
> 
> Not going to lie, I was dry on how to continue Amber, but after reading another assassin!Kaminari fic, it gave me ideas, so thank you! :DD  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793519/chapters/59958901 Dark Side of the Sun by Spacepeeps, thank you :D


End file.
